


The Doom Rabbit that came for all

by Doombunny96750



Category: Orginal Work
Genre: MATURE FOR A REASON SENSITIVE MATERIAL, Uhh. Read at your own risk I guess.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny96750/pseuds/Doombunny96750
Summary: Dedicated to a friend in discord. Who said hey. Why does a Doom RAbbit come for all. I was like Ha. I'll write you a story. So I didBecause what is sleep?





	The Doom Rabbit that came for all

**Author's Note:**

> This could contain senstive subject matter. I want you all to know this. I do not advocate suicide, I do not advocate bullying.  
> If any of you need help I implore that reach out to someone. Let them know. (Even if its me. I know I know like noone. But I'd rather you email or message me than commit suicide)  
> If you have to get out of your head for a moment. 
> 
> The darkness does fade my friends. It tries to stay but it does fade. You have my word.

Once a long time ago when the world was new and magic ran free there was a herd of creatures. Some were owls, some were rabbits, some were even little puppy dogs. There were animals of all kinds in this herd. But the animal that will be focused on is the rabbit, the rabbit who brought doom wherever she went.

As a small rabbit the rabbit thinks she was happy, out in the bunny burrow. But as all know one’s childhood is only remembered by those who watched. There were animals with this rabbit, small animals all forming the child like herd. The rabbit remembered befriending an owl, but after some time the rabbit moved to a new burrow, one where she did not know a soul.

The rabbit remembered despair as she sat in the darkness of the new burrow. In the darkness there was a thing, a monster calling out to the rabbit.

_Bring me more souls. The souls of your herd._

But the rabbit didn’t have a herd. So she ignored the monster and asked her parents if she could explore. On her explorations she met a snake and the two formed a herd, the rabbit joyfully and the snake relcutantly. It would be many years before the snake would try to devour the rabbit’s soul for herself.

A short time passed and the rabbit found that there would be a new rabbit in her family. A small thing who was as innocent as a kitten. Her parents were overjoyed. A new rabbit. A rabbit that they wanted instead of the strange rabbit that they already had in their burrow. And the little rabbit would believe that it was a good thing, but as she soon noticed, it would not be.

_“Don’t touch her. You’re bigger than her.”_

_“She doesn’t know any better”_

_“You should want better for her than you have for you. You are the elder.”_

The rabbit came to hate the new addition, the one that made her life complicated and the next time the darkness came to ask for souls, the rabbit agreed. She would try to secure the soul of the new addition for the rabbit.

The new addition would start to do what was possible to undermine the rabbit, even when all the rabbit wanted to do was hide alone and read, or watch as people went by. (The burrow wasn’t very receptive to the rabbit, always reminding her how small she was or how patheticlly worthless she was.)

The rabbit wanted to give all their souls to the darkness. At ten years of age the rabbit wanted to give the souls of the entire burrow, of her parent’s herd to the darkness that plagued her. But a small voice inside of her told her to calm down. That what she wanted was wrong, that hurting others was wrong, so she didn’t. She stood down, took the words, the sadness and discovered that she wanted to feed her own soul to the darkness. That was the day the rabbit realized that she wanted nothing more than to die.

But she couldn’t. There was that little voice inside of her that reminded her that she was terrified of the idea of death. That there was something inside of her that wanted to live, no matter how small, no matter how insignificant, the rabbit wanted nothing more than to live while she also wanted to die. So she lived smiling during the day while the despair reigned and crying herself to sleep.

A time would pass where the mother would tell the rabbit that she was to much to handle, that she didn’t know why she had her. And as a result the rabbit decided that at twenty five years of age she would give in fully to the void. That the void could have her soul and every bit of her. But until then her soul would start to fall off inch by inch. 

A theory that is popular is that if you have no soul, you’re numb, you feel nothing. But that’s not true, those days in the child herd, being the outcast of the child herd, the rabbit learned what it meant to start losing her soul. The coming days would be a spiral of destruction and the rabbit started to realize what the void was and when her soul was nearly gone, she wanted nothing more than to pull other’s into the void with her. Feed the void.

It would be some time before the rabbit would meet a bouncy tiger and another wise owl that would pull the rabbit out of the void, forcing her to see the light once more, but as all things would go, the rabbit wasn’t able to stay out of the void and started to fall again.

The Tiger and the Owl didn’t know what to do and pleaded with the Rabbit to speak to them, but it would take a desperate act for the rabbit to know that she had a problem. And it took a day where the Rabbit tried to kill the smaller rabbit that she realized she had a problem and begged her family to send her to a shrink. The Rabbit believed that she would be helped, that her anger, her doom would fade away if she just spoke, but it proved the opposite. While she spoke, it got better, but as she would go home, the family would be upset. She had no idea why until she realized that the shrink – a cunning fox- had requested the entire family come for sessions. So the rabbit gave up. Just a little while longer in the burrow, a little while longer of her mother telling her to just accept being mundane, her father telling her to want better while being okay with being nothing, and then she would be twenty five, she would free what was left of her soul and fall into the void forever.

_I will have your soul._

_Go ahead. Jump. No one will miss you._

_You hit your head hard enough and you can bash your brains in._

_You’ll be my dinner._

Time passed, the rabbit started feeling nervous, like something was always watching, unware that something always was watching. The rabbit worked in a place that provided food. She tried her best until something snapped and she just gave in.

Who cared if people died? Who cared if the souls out there would fall? The Void was hungry. It demanded sacrifice and the rabbit, now darker around the edges, would sacrifice them all.

“You bring Doom?” A young Lion asked her one day, “ I live with doom every day.”

The rabbit was intreguied, it seemed that the darkness was infecting more an more. Of course it made sense. The void was always hungry and the darkness wanted it.

_The Lion has hope._

Oh that wouldn’t do. Doom Rabbit knew that wouldn’t do. She brought the Lion down, nearly driving him to his own self destruction, and when she was finished where a proud Lion once stood, was only a terrified kitten.

She was proud of her work, the darkness congragulated her and she would soon start looking for ways to join the darkness, if only to stop the voices that now plagued her mind.

Soon humans would plague her world, a frustrating race of beings that seemed to only bring noise and chaos in their wake. The Doom Rabbit scorned them. Pathetic creatures. She felt this way until one reached out to her.

“I can help you. You may have been touched by Doom, but I can help you learn how to save others from doom.”

At first the Doom Rabbit wasn’t interested. But after time would pass she became interested. Regret for things in the past started to weigh on her mind and she took the human’s offer. Learn how to help people avoid doom? She would try. Anything to make it better when she joined the void. Anything to lessen her sins.

It was a hard road, one filled with many road blocks and really annoying humans, but at twenty four years of life Doom Rabbit realized that life was worth fighting for. It would be day by day but as long as Doom Rabbit had a reason to fight she could battle the darkness. The Void lost it’s right to her soul that day.

Alas one of the road blocks nearly drove the Doom Rabbit back into th e embrace of the void and would have had it not been for kind passerby’s. Two humans who sat with the Rabbit as she cried and cried. Her first human friend had been a snake and that broke what was left of her heart. Another snake, another snake trying to devour her soul. Why did she bring so much doom on herself? Was she never going to be free?

The human’s spent nothing but a few moments with the Doom Rabbit, somehow renewing her will to live and passing on. It would be okay. The Doom Rabbit would find her way and do her part of helping souls from the void to their homes. She was proof that even if you were touched by Doom, doom didn’t have to control you.

The Doom Rabbit spent the next five years fighting for her right to live, to keep the darkness away, to better her life and yet she always felt like she was failing. She always felt like there was nothing more she could do.

Life was a bitch and then you die, she remembered hearing humans say. More often than not it felt like that and with another road block, one consisting of her contacting the once proud lion and finding that he accepted the Doom into his life and was falling out of control, set her to drink the stupid juice.

Doom Rabbit knew that if she drank this juice, her small herd that she had become apart of would beat her. The juice brought out the worst in the stupid rabbit. But she didn’t care. She drove this Lion to the brink of insanity with only her words and she wanted something to dull the pain that that brought. (Let it be known that the most vocal member of her herd, the killer Chihuahua set her straight the next day after a long drawn out converstion about the void where the Rabbit just checked out of. The Rabbit wants all to know, never make your Chihuahua herd members angry. They are terrifying)

But that night, all the Doom Rabbit wanted to do was die. So she decided to pass the time until she would get up and do something about it. As she did she discovered the weirdest herd of them all. One led by not an animal, no it was led by a creature of the undead. So the Rabbit stuck around to see what was going down, and in the end forgot that she had intended to die that night and woke up the next day thinking that that herd was weird and she was going to come back. And She did. Many times. (After the Chihuahua made her regret ever wanting to be dead again).

The herd reminded the Rabbit once again that she could help people avoid their doom, so she set out on her previous goals of doing so. She even sponsered some animals in different countries, animals that had no food. Two strong Lionnesses that need a bit of help to stand but the Doom Rabbit knows that when they come of age they will make ripples in the world that will change their herds.

And this is the story of the Doom Rabbit, who does come with a sarcastic comment and possibly a cup of coffee, but wants nothing more than to remind people that their fight isn’t over.

**Author's Note:**

> Josh. Bruh. I want you to know that the night I found your little twitch place you did save my life. I had been in a shitty place forgetting what I had been working for and had I not wandered onto twitch that night I would have taken my own life. 
> 
> However I didn't. So Thanks for the distraction that night. I do mean it from the bottom of my heart and all that ;)


End file.
